The present invention relates to a cover-locking device for a video tape cassette. In particular, the present invention relates to a cover-locking device for a video tape cassette wherein a spring member is internally formed on the upper surface of a cover-locking pin adapted to open and close the cover of the tape cassette so that the cover can be opened and closed by the spring force of said spring member, without the use of any conventional coil spring.
Conventionally, each video tape cassettes has, at the front thereof, a cover which is adapted to protect the tape when the tape cassette is not loaded on a deck.
When the tape cassette is loaded on the deck to be operated in a front loading mode, the locking of the cover is released, so that the cover is automatically opened, thereby enabling the tape to be in contact with a head of the deck.
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional cover-locking device is shown. As shown in the drawing, a coil spring 23 is assembled on a cover-locking pin 22 disposed in a chamber 21 formed at the front end portion of a lower-half 20 of a tape cassette at the right side thereof. In order to prevent the separation of the spring from the cover-locking pin, the cover-locking pin 23 has a shaft 24 supporting said spring and a spring protection rib 25. As a result, the overall construction of the cover-locking pin becomes complex. Furthermore, the coil spring itself is a separate steel wire element which has to be separately manufactured. In particular, even when the assembly of the tape cassette is carried out by a robot on an automatic assembling line, the coil spring should be manually assembled. Consequently, there are problems of the inconvenience in assembling the tape cassette and the increase of the manufacturing cost.